


Trauma.

by BornOfFire



Series: Saudade AU (One-shots) [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Brother and sister reunion, Gen, Part of my AU Saudade but the events are not canon to it, Past Torture, Sad but has a happy ending. :), Saudade AU, Saudade AU (Spinoff), road to recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire
Summary: Wendy visits her brother Norman in a psychiatric hospital, after she escaped the studio with him.The doctors tried their best to remove the metal contraption off his head, while carefully removing the wires and speakers. However they couldn't undo the trauma he was facing.------------------------I made an ask-blog for the characters of my AU Saudade, if anyone would like to ask Norman, Wendy, and the others, some questions here's the link. I'd love to get some asks from you guys. :)https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthesaudadecharactersbatimau





	1. The Road to Recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy visits her brother at a psychiatric hospital. Hoping his mental state will recover.
> 
> Sorry if this story is stupid.. I just got an idea so I had to write it down. If I find any problems , I'll try to fix them later. I hope you guys like the story. :)

"E-Excuse me? I'm here to see my brother, his name is Norman Polk. He's a patient here.." A young girl of nineteen years was waiting at reception desk. A stern looking lady took a sip of coffee while looking for Norman's hospital admission papers.

The papers would say which room he was staying in, along with his previous and current condition. It seemed as if the road to recovery will be a long one. The poor young man just couldn't adjust to anything any more. They had to keep him in a _padded_ room.. so he wouldn't _**hurt**_ himself. Almost as if he still believed he was trapped in the studio, with the _projector_ , _wires_ , and _speaker_ attached to his body. 

"Oh- here you are! Your brother is in room 302 on the second floor, but before you go there's a little bit of a problem you should know.." The woman leaned in close and spoke quietly, worried that someone will listen in on the conversation. 

"The doctors have had no luck with improving his mental stability.. he's currently forced to be wearing a straitjacket. For the fear of hurting himself or others.. you may be his sister, but.. I don't think he knows anything anymore." The lady was right, ever since she found him wandering the halls of the studio, he seemed almost _empty_.. 

"O-Oh.. right, don't worry I promise I'll be careful.." The girl named Wendy walked up the stairs, nervous and anxious to see Norman again. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"N-Normy..? It's me Wendy.. your little sister, remember? I helped you escape Joey Drew studios.." The girl peered through the door, seeing _padded_ walls and floors. Norman was sitting in one of the corners, eyes red and puffy from tears. 

The sound of Wendy's voice, _pierced_ his eardrums causing him to cry out. Ever since they _removed_ the _**projector**_ from his head, his hearing became extremely sensitive. Even the sound of a coin dropping hurt him. The worst part was that the _straitjacket_ he was in wouldn't allow him to cover his ears.

Norman had several _stitches_ and _cuts_ from when they removed the _**machinery**_. The area on his shoulder needed lots of stitching due to the roll of film that was jammed into it. There were _burns_ and small _gashes_ from where the wires had pierced his skin. It was a miracle that the doctors managed to get the projector and speaker off of him. 

To be honest.. he looked the same as ever, just injured.. badly. Like a broken mirror. Norman didn't seem to have aged at all during his time in the studio, however his hair was strangely lighter in colour as if it were turning white, she figured it had to do with the trauma he was facing. Wendy felt tears roll down her cheeks as she approached him. His panicked breathing increased in volume. 

Wendy softly shushed him. "It's.. okay Normy.. I just came here to see you.." Norman didn't answer, it was as if he had _forgotten_ how to speak. Although Wendy knew he was listening. "You don't need to be afraid of me.. remember? I'm the one who helped you escape.." 

The tears began to stream down her face and onto the floor, her brother only watched in confusion. "I-I just wish you could remember me..!" 

The girl _longed_ to feel her brother's hugs again.. to hear him say how much he _**loved**_ her, how _**proud**_ he was of her.. but Norman was gone.. only a shell of her brother remained. 

_This was all **Joey Drew's** fault_..

She remembered how he tried to _hold_ her hand back at the studio when he was afraid, or when he just needed comforting. Forcing Norman to wear a _straitjacket_ probably made him feel almost as _**trapped**_.. "Hey.. Norman I'm going to leave for a couple of minutes okay..?" Unsurprisingly he didn't understand, and started whining when she left. He didn't want to be _alone_ , _**again**_.. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"I'm sorry Miss Polk but I'm afraid we can't do that." The stern looking lady at the reception desk, said while giving Wendy a repulsed look. "Your brother has that straitjacket for a reason, as do the other.. _difficult_ patients. If we get it off of him, there's no telling of what he could do." 

"H-He's not dangerous! Please believe me.. he won't hurt anyone! It'll just be me in there with him. I know how to calm him down!" The lady looked skeptical at the girls statement. After all, he hasn't been recovering well. In fact, the stress of being in the outside world might be making things _worse_ for him. 

"P-Please.. just let me try, he's my brother and I love him..I-I can't just leave him here all alone! Can't you see that he feels _trapped_!" Wendy began to sob uncontrollably, while the lady stood at a loss for words. She can't have someone crying in here! She'll disturb the other patients! 

"Alright, alright, alright! Just please keep it down! I'll send someone to remove it. Just wait here for the time being." 

Wendy was smirking on the inside, sure the tears were real and she was very upset. Yet at the same time, she thought maybe she could use it to her advantage. She was happy that her plan was successful.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy was allowed back into Norman's room after several minutes, she opened the door to find him still in the corner. He looked a bit more _relaxed_ now that his straitjacket was gone. 

"Hi Normy.. do you feel better now?" He turned towards her voice, and reached towards her. Wendy pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing circles into his back. Wendy didn't know it.. but Norman was _smiling_. He hadn't _smiled_ in so long.. 

Despite his current mental state. He still could tell that this girl clearly _cared_ about him, wanted him to be _happy_ and _safe_. Just knowing that made him feel sort of glad. Wendy spoke in quiet, soothing tones. "I missed you so much.. I hope you know that. Because those years spent without you were so hard.." 

It was at this _moment_ that Norman did something she never would've expected. He started rubbing circles into Wendy's back.. to try and _**comfort**_ her. 

Wendy froze, with a shocked expression on her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks once again.. Unaware that several _doctors_ were peering into the room, with amazement. 

"That's impossible.. He tried to hurt several people when he first arrived..!" 

"I can't believe this.. he's actually _hugging_ her?!" 

"I think someone's finally gotten _through_ to him.." 

Wendy took this as a sign of hope. His actions proved that he could get better. She held him close. Crying and laughing at the same time. This time the tears were of joy instead of sorrow. 

_Because she knew that her brother will be back soon_. 

Wendy _couldn't_ wait for that day to come. 

" _I love you Norman_.."


	2. Asylum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy goes to visit Norman again, only to find out that the psychiatric hospital uses very cruel methods to "calm" their patients. On the bright-side Wendy stays overnight to make sure he's safe.
> 
> I got the idea for this when I was researching old insane asylums, many of them were cruel and abusive to their patients. Although some asylums simply didn't understand what they were doing.
> 
> Also sorry I rushed this chapter, and it might be a bit short. If I find any problems, I promise that I'll fix them later. I wish I could've made it as good as the first chapter. xD

Norman was being incredibly _difficult_ , after his sister left. He **_refused_** to be alone, and the doctors were too dense to realize that isolation therapy isn't really therapy at all. After all he'd been completely alone back at the studio. That only caused him to fall deeper into madness.

When one of the doctors came into his room to give him his food, they ended up making a large racket causing Norman to scream. His ears were as _sensitive_ as ever, in an attempt to get the young man to stop screaming. The doctor _slapped_ him hard across the face. 

Norman sat with a completely shocked expression. What did he do wrong!? Why was he being punished?! He couldn't understand. His ears still ringing with pain. 

"You listen up, and listen good! I don't care if you're mentally ' _sick_ ', I don't want to hear another sound coming from you again..!" Norman backed into a corner, he didn't understand what the man was talking about. 

"I'm only trying to do my job and get paid, the last thing I want is for some nutcase to start screaming at me!" The man dropped the plate on the ground, making food spill everywhere. Before leaving and slamming the door shut. 

Norman's ears erupted in pain once again, he tried to cover them to make it stop but it wouldn't work.. he was scared. He wanted that girl to come back. Norman began to cry from the pain, all alone in a _padded_ room. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy came to visit the next day, she opened the door to his room. To find him sprawled on the floor. His face was covered in fresh _bruises_ , what happened in the short time she was gone?! 

"N-Normy? Oh god.. wake up! What happened?!" His eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing Wendy he began to wail. He started crying. Wendy hugged him while he sobbed, he was shaking. She silently wished he could answer her question. 

' _Who would do this to you_..!' The thought made Wendy furious. He had been through enough already! It was painful enough when Norman walked around with the projecter, wires, speaker, and film reel, excruciatingly fused to his body.. now that they've been _miraculously_ removed, the last thing he needed was to be hurt again. 

She quietly hummed to calm him down, the shaking began to cease so she knew it was working. He kept sobbing though. Tears streamed down her brother's face. 

Suddenly a loud stomping noise was heading towards the room. The doctor from earlier slammed the door open, making Norman cry out in pain again. Wendy hugged him tighter while staring at the man. 

"What did I tell you about making all that noise!" Norman wimpered. The shaking came back, Wendy held him protectively. Figuring that this is the man who gave him those _bruises_. She could tell not only by the man's yelling, but she could also sense a _**malevolent**_ feeling emanating from him. 

The man froze once he realized there was someone else in the room, causing his entire demeanour to change. He forced a smile. "Oh hello.. what are you doing in here miss?" Acting as though he just came from a stroll through a park. 

Wendy rolled her eyes, the man was obviously trying to pretend to be nice. "I'm here visiting my brother, and may I ask why you are here; _yelling_ at him..?"

"O-oh he was making a lot of noise.. I didn't want him disturbing anyone." Wendy let go of her brother, walking up to the man. Giving him a look of pure venom. "I'm guessing you're the one responsible for his _bruises_? I swear if you touch him again.. I will make you wish you were never born!" 

The man quickly ran out of the room in a hurry, Wendy watched him before turning towards Norman. "Normy I'm so sorry.. I should've taken you home. This was a huge mistake.." Norman grabbed her hand. Squeezing it, to make her feel better. Causing Wendy to give him a weak smile. 

The remaining pieces of his mind understood that this wasn't the girl's fault, although he didn't understand what she meant. Everyday was pretty much a blur for him until she arrives, clearing his head a bit. 

The docters have made no attempts to teach him how to speak again, so he could only understand a few small words. So he didn't know what the girl said that made the man run away, but he was thankful nonetheless. His ears still hurt from the noise that docter made. 

"There's no way I'm letting you be alone here tonight. I can't let someone hurt you again.." Norman saw her look at the doorway, he tilted his head in curiosity. "Well, looks like I'm just going to have to stay here all night!" She smiled at him and laughed happily. "It'll be like a sleep-over! Won't that be fun Normy?" 

Like always, he didn't answer. Although he motioned for her to sit next to him. Norman felt comfortable when Wendy was around, like he _knew_ her from somewhere.. but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Wendy pulled a small _book_ out of her bag, the one that Norman used to read to her when she was a little girl. It was Wendy's favourite. _Little Red Riding Hood_. 

"Remember this _book_? You used to read it to me when I was little.." Norman looked at the cover of the book. His memories were too distorted to remember it though. He frowned, wishing he could remember things better. 

"Now.. I want to read it to _you_." Wendy softly recited the words from the book, as though she had it committed by heart. He listened with a tired smile. 

" _There once was a little girl with a red coat_.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to ask Norman and Wendy some questions here's the link to my ask-blog. :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthesaudadecharactersbatimau


	3. Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month since Norman arrived at the psychiatric hospital. Wendy's been teaching him how to read and write again. However he's starting out small.
> 
> This chapter is meant to be sweet. Also sorry that it's kind of short, but on the bright-side I've decided to make this story have more than 4 chapters! :D
> 
> Also I rushed this a bit, so sorry if it's not that great. If I find any problems, I promise I'll fix them later. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this story and Waiting in Darkness into a spinoff AU. Since the events are not actually canon to my AU Saudade, even though they're part of it.
> 
> Because I love these siblings very much and I want to keep writing about them. xD

Wendy soon began to see Norman almost everyday. It had been almost a month since he first arrived at the psychiatric hospital.

"Normy I'm back! How are you doing?" She stood in the door way, Norman excitedly rushed over to hug Wendy. He giggled like a child, grinning happily. Norman still refused to try speaking, so Wendy had been teaching him how to read and write better. 

He had a small notepad, his writing was messy and a bit hard to make out. ' _Hello. Come see me_?' He had to use simple words, bigger ones were much harder for him to understand. 

She hugged him again and laughed. "Pfft! Of course I came to see you! Who else would I be here for?!" Norman winced at the volume of her voice. She forgot how sensitive his ears had become. 

"S-Sorry..! I'll try to be quiet.." He looked at her, before grabbing his notepad again. He wrote several more words into it. ' _It okay Wendy_.'

Wendy brought her bag with her, it looked quite heavy. Norman wondered what was inside. "I brought something for you. I think you'll like it." She grinned pulling out chocolates, cupcakes, sandwiches, and muffins.

Norman quickly grabbed the muffins, shoving them into his mouth. He hadn't tasted anything good in so long.. the doctors who gave him his meals, often made them very bland and boring. He hated it to the point where they had to force him to swallow it. 

"Hey careful! I don't want you to choke." Norman kept eating, while Wendy just watched. "Dang you're hungry! Have they been feeding you at all here?" Once again he didn't answer. He finished eating, there were still several snacks left. So Norman grabbed a few cupcakes and handed them to his sister. 

"Oh.. thank you! I'm not really hungry though.. so I'll save them." Norman's face had chocolate smeared on it, Wendy laughed while grabbing a napkin from her purse. He whined while she wiped his face. 

"Normy! You're not a baby! Pfft I'm younger than you for goodness sake.." Well she _used_ to be anyway, he didn't look like he had aged at all while he was gone. Norman disappeared when he was _nineteen_ , the same age Wendy is now. After he was clean, Norman started writing on the notepad again. ' _Wendy hold my hand_?' 

"You don't have to ask, I'll always be here to hold your hand." Norman smiled, and hugged her. He was so child-like in his behaviour.. Wendy wondered if he would ever get better, but she knew she needed to stay hopeful. The best thing would be is to stay patient with him. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Wendy turned around to see a nurse standing at the door. She looked mad. Staring at the things Wendy brought for Norman. 

"You are not allowed to give the patients food! If you give him sweets he'll just end up wanting more. The patients here are on a strict diet!" The woman grabbed the snacks Wendy brought. "The next time I catch you bringing sweets into this building, I will personally have you banned from visiting anyone!" 

Norman didn't like the way the nurse was talking to Wendy, he growled at her. His sister sensed his agitation and squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

"Okay I'm sorry.. I won't do it again." The nurse scowled before leaving the room. Norman frowned, while staring at the ground. He made his sister get in trouble, Norman curled up into a ball. As though expecting some kind of punishment, he was scared. 

"H-hey Norman? It's okay it's my fault, I shouldn't have brought them.." He shook his head, and wrote in his notepad again. ' _No my fault_.' Norman started shivering, reminding Wendy of how he would often shiver back at the studio. 

"Norman.. look at me." Wendy put her hands on his shoulders gently. Making him look her in the eyes. His hair was messy like always, and the cuts on his face from his surgery still hasn't fully healed. 

"It's not and never will be your fault, I know that you can't really remember me.. but I love you, and I don't blame you for anything.." Wendy knew that there was only one person to blame for her brother's condition. 

' _So.. **Joey Drew**? You like breaking people's minds and mutilating their bodies? I swear you'll pay for what you did to Norman.. I want to tear you limb from limb you little coward_!'

"H-Hey.. Normy? Do you remember anything, from before I found you..?" Norman paused. To think about it.. his memories were so blurry, the only thing he could strongly remember was pain. He remembered other things too.. like an _operation table_ , the feeling of being _**strapped**_ down. 

As if it were on cue. Norman let out a cry of pain, phantom pain became very common for him. Oddly it felt worse this time.. Wendy didn't realize how that question could make him react, feeling guilty. She pulled him close and began rubbing circles into his back, like she always did to calm her brother. 

"N-Norman? Are you alright?" There was no answer. He had a blank, far away look in his eyes. Sometimes when things became too much for Norman to handle, he'd make all sentience _retreat_ back into his mind. Things hurt him less that way. 

' _Oh Norman.. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that_..' She let go of him and gently laid him onto the padded floor. His eyes slowly closing. Wendy wished she could do more to help him.

\--------------------------------------------- 

By sheer luck. Wendy was able to get permission to stay the night with Norman, so she grabbed her bag and pulled out a blanket. She put it on her brother and tucked him in. He was sound asleep but he must have felt comforted by the blanket, because he had a small smile on his face. Wendy found it rather cute. "Despite everything.. you still love taking naps, pfft you're so silly Normy..!"

When morning arrived. Norman woke up with a tired yawn. For a second he didn't know where he was, his memory was bad enough. Heck, the only reason he even knew his own name was because Wendy kept calling him that!

His sister was lying on the padded floor next to him. Sleeping soundly, Norman noticed that she tried to share the blanket with him. Except he had most of it, she looked _cold_.. 

Norman whined a bit, unhappy with this. He pulled the blanket over her. So she would warm up, accidentally waking her. "N-Normy..? What are you doing?" She saw him gaze at her with a slightly worried expression. He grabbed his note pad, writing just two words. 

' _Wendy cold?_ ' 

Wendy felt good knowing that he cared, she hugged him tightly. "Oh Norman.. I'm fine, you should use the blanket. I can handle being a little bit cold!" She giggled, smiling at him. He whined, in disagreement. He wrote in his notepad once more: ' _No cold bad_.' 

To solve the problem, Wendy laid the blanket evenly so they'd both stay warm. Her brother seemed happy with this, it was still very early in the morning so he shut his eyes once again. 

Norman looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.. Wendy was thankful for that. She didn't want him to have nightmares about what had happened to him. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

' _Goodnight Normy_..' She thought happily, before drifting off to sleep, filled with pleasant dreams.


	4. Grief and Holidays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy tries to convince a staff member to let her take Norman home.
> 
> I rushed this, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. If I find any problems, I promise I will fix them later. :)
> 
> It might be a bit short too, but I can edit that later as well. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to my ask-blog if you guys would like to ask the characters some questions. :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthesaudadecharactersbatimau

It was a snowy, winter, evening. The hospital was decorated with Christmas decorations. Most of the patients were allowed to wander the halls and rooms, to marvel at the lights that lined the walls. 

While the more ' _insane_ ' patients had to stay locked in their rooms. All day and night. People say that you can lose your mind due to lack of stimulation, which is why solitary confinement is something prisoners fear. When alone in a room with absolutely nothing to do.. it's only natural to lose your grip on reality. 

Norman's mind was already in pieces. So Wendy found it absolutely cruel and unfair to keep her brother locked in his room for so long. Figuring that he too should experience the holiday spirit. Even if he can't _remember_ what Christmas is.. 

He could hear _singing_ in the hallways. He couldn't understand what they were saying. Norman still had a tough time understanding what people say, his mental capacity could only handle so much. Ever since Wendy helped him escape _**Joey Drew Studios**_ , he began to learn things at a very slow pace. If understanding most words were hard, singing had to be even harder. 

Wendy noticed him listening through the door, trying to make sense of whatever was happening outside. Norman had a lonely, solemn expression on his face. Wendy put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He turned to look at her, he whined obviously wanting to go outside. Reminding her of how dogs would scratch and wimper at doors. 

"It's okay Normy.. I promise I won't let you stay couped up in here forever." Norman only understood the beginning of that sentence. Motioning for Wendy to hold his hand. He always felt safe when she did so. 

Norman grabbed his notepad. Proceeding to write, Wendy waited patiently for him to finish. ' _Wendy I go out please_?' He had a pleading look in his eyes, Wendy didn't want to let him down..

She knelt down beside him. Smiling sadly.. "Oh Norman.. I'm so sorry, I wish we could spend the holidays together properly.. instead of like this." Wendy covered her eyes in shame. If only her brother had kept his _sanity_ , then she'd be able to take him home. To live a happy life once again.. 

With a sudden boost of confidence she stood up. "You know what.. I don't care if I get in trouble! Norman you can't spend the whole Christmas season stuck in this room." Norman gave her a confused expression, not understanding. She took him by the hand.

Wendy opened the door and stepped outside. Norman held her hand tightly, filled with nervousness. He didn't want to get in trouble if they got caught, wandering in the halls. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Things had gotten quiet by the time Wendy and Norman left the room. Making them the only people in the hallway. 

Lights were still shining merrily through the hall. Soft Christmas music was heard through a small radio. Wreaths hung on door handles, pictures of snow flakes dotted the walls. "Look at the snowflakes Normy, back when I was little.. you'd take me ice-skating. D-Do you remember that?" 

Wendy asked as though she were afraid of what his answer would be. She knew it was a foolish question.. there's no way he'd be able to remember that. 

Norman frowned and paused for a moment. Staring at the patterns of snowflakes, he looked as though he was struggling to remember.. yet nothing came up. Only _blurred_ images and the sound of _static_. Wendy could sense his frustration, in his hopeless attempts to recover his memories. 

"S-Sorry.. I know you don't remember, that was a stupid question. Let's go look at something else okay?" Norman brought his notepad with him, he wrote a few things down, Wendy read it quickly. ' _Tired Wendy_ ' 

Norman rubbed his eyes. Wendy hadn't realized how late it was. "Oh you're tired? Okay.. Let's get back to your room. Don't worry I brought your blanket." 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Norman looked exhausted. He usually didn't stay awake for too long, but Wendy accidently made him stay up. Wendy tucked him in, he smiled weakly. 

"It's getting so cold outside.. are you warm enough Normy?" He was too tired to write, only understanding a bit of what she said. He nodded. Norman shut his eyes, falling asleep in the cozy blankets. 

Meanwhile. Wendy sat on the padded floor, thinking. She wanted to make him happy, maybe bring him some gingerbread cookies. Except the last time she brought him some good food, the staff threatened to _ban_ her from entering the property.

' _Enough is enough.. I'm going to make my brother happy, even if it kills me_!' She marched out the door. Heading to the lobby.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy walked up to the front desk. The stern lady was at there like always. Drinking coffee, while reading some papers. 

"Oh miss Wendy Polk? Let me guess.. This is about your brother isn't it." Wendy roller her eyes. She hated the way that old lady looked at her, making her feel like an idiot. 

"Yes this is about my brother! Look can I please, please! Take him home, just for the holidays?" She gave the old woman the puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately it failed. Although to be honest, that wasn't surprising. 

"Listen young lady.. do you know why we keep him locked up?" Wendy gave her a venomous look. 

"Because when he was first brought into the building, he was thrashing around, screaming, like a wild animal! The only way I will ever let that young man out of here, is if he fully recovers-"

"SHUT UP!" Wendy yelled loud enough to wake the whole building, she glared at the old hag. "If you keep talking about my brother like that.. I swear you'll regret it." 

The woman froze, in shock. Surprised and a little afraid of the girls anger. "B-but he-" 

"No buts! Norman won't and will never hurt someone. As long as I'm with him he won't even hurt a fly. I promise.." Wendy gave a look of absolute desperation. Several small tears began to form. 

"Please.. if you have any _compassion_ at all.. just please let me take him home. He's all I have left.. I just want to make Norman happy!" 

The old woman paused. Frowning before giving in. "Oh.. Alright.. Just for the holidays, but you have to bring him back once they're over." 

Wendy smiled, wiping her tears away. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll go get him! I can't wait to bring him home!" 

She left the lady sitting at her desk stunned, the old women seriously hoped she won't be regretting this decision. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"Normy.. wake up. I have a surprise for you!" Wendy shook her brother gently, trying not to cause him any distress. He slowly woke up. 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Norman was confused.. why did Wendy wake him up. He reached for his notepad and pencil. Writing words onto the page. ' _Wendy still here_?' 

"Yes.. sorry I left, but Norman I have a surprise for you." Wendy grabbed his hand helping him up, Norman felt nervous again. They walked towards the door. 

She opened it, letting light into his darkened room. "Norman.. we're going _home_." He tilted his head, he didn't understand. Norman doesn't remember what a 'home' is, or if he ever had one in he first place. 

"Normy _home_ is where.. you're surrounded by people who _love_ you, a place where you can feel _safe_ and out of harms way. Home is a place you can _always_ come back too, and if you ever need me. I'll always be there for you.. no matter what." Wendy pulled him into a hug, she was crying tears of happiness. 

Norman still didn't understand but if Wendy seemed happy.. then he figured that he should be happy too. She let go of him, to grab the blanket and notepad. Quickly putting them in her backpack. 

A single tear ran down her cheek as she smiled warmly. "Let's go Norman. We're ready now." She took his hand. 

The siblings walked down the hall. Heading towards their lovely house, covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Both of them _smiling_.


	5. Home. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman goes home with Wendy for the Holidays. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't good, and a bit short. I'm really tired and my head hurts like crazy. So the quality is not the best.. I promise that if I find any problems later, I will try to fix them.

Norman and Wendy stood on the doorstep of their home. Snow had piled up on the roof, Norman hadn't seen snow in a long time.. so he played with it while Wendy grabbed her house keys. 

Her brother laughed, attempting to make stuff with the snow. Norman started rolling around in the blanket of white. Wendy giggled as she watched. "Careful Normy! I don't want you to freeze." He stopped, landing on a bigger pile of snow. Norman smiled brightly at his sister. Letting out another small laugh. Wendy was glad to see him so happy. 

"I've got the keys. Come here Norman, let's go inside!" He got up from the ground. His face was slightly red from the cold, making his _scars_ stand out. Snow covered his hair making it look even more pale. Due to the trauma turning his hair _almost_ white. 

The girl unlocked the door. With Norman standing behind watching her curiously. ' _I guess you really don't remember this place_..' 

\--------------------------------------------- 

The two siblings entered the house. Only to be greeted by a warm fire, crackling merrily in the fireplace. Norman looked around at his surroundings. 

The house was small. Yet it felt nice and cozy. Wendy took her winter coat off, hanging it in a nearby closet. She sighed, dusting several flakes of snow off of her. "Okay.. Norman, I'm just going to check on something real quick. Don't move alright?"

He waited in the living room. Noticing several small picture frames. In one of the pictures, he saw a _little girl_ standing next to a _young man_. Norman couldn't recognize them.. though he had a feeling that he knew them from somewhere. 

"I'm back. I was just grabbing an old recipe book. Are you hungry?" Understanding half of the sentence. He nodded. Norman was very hungry, and excited to eat something tasty. 

"Okay! I'll go make dinner. Here, you can sit on the couch. I'll grab your pillow." Norman followed Wendy. Leading him over to the sofa, he sat down while Wendy grabbed his pillow. 

Norman hugged it tightly. It helped ease off stress, the pillow was the same one Wendy had found inside the studio. After seeing how fond he was of it, she took it home and cleaned it. He began to feel so relaxed that he started quickly dozing off. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy walked into the living room with a plate of sandwiches. She set it down on the coffee table. Wendy smiled when she saw her brother sleeping soundly.

She gently shook him awake. "Normy.. wake up, I made sandwiches." He let out a tired moan, gripping the pillow tighter. Wendy was reminded of how much Norman liked sleeping before he disappeared. Remembering when she would jokingly threaten to splash him with a bucket of water. Of course she wouldn't say something like that now though.. so instead she rubbed circles into his back. 

Norman yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Once again forgetting where he was, until he focused his gaze on Wendy. His sister smiled, and handed him a sandwich. He takes a bite, he grinned at the taste. Which was a mix of flavours. 

"Glad to see you enjoy them.. Heh, when I was little.. you used to joke around about me setting the house on fire.." He stared at her blankly. Norman didn't understand, nor remember. He tried to think about it, but then he started to hear static noises. Making his head ache.

"S-Sorry! I shouldn't have said that.. are you still hungry Normy?" She handed him another sandwich in an attempt to distract him from those thoughts. 

The young man suddenly forgot what he was thinking about. Causing the static in his ears to dissappear. He happily ate the sandwich while Wendy sighed in relief. ' _That was close_..' 

Norman finished the sandwiches. With a silly smile on his face, he got up from the couch so he could explore the house a bit. "H-Hey! Normy, where are you going?" She followed her brother, keeping an eye on him. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Norman walked into Wendy's room. His sisters bed had very vibrant colours, which attracted his attention. It was very soft to the touch too. Eventually his gaze moved to a small pile of plushies. 

Wendy walked in and laughed at what she saw. Norman was sitting against the wall with the plushies. "Pfft! Normy you're so silly!" He just smiles as she takes him by the hand. 

"Norman. I know you can't remember it but there's something I want to show you.." She leads him over to the _next room_. 

It had small sign with the words: ' _Norman's room_.' taped to the door. There was an odd floral smell coming from inside, as though someone had left _several_ flowers inside to pay their respects. 

"This is _your_ old room Normy.."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabbles Born From Wisdom And Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859269) by [Circus_Craze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze)




End file.
